Seven Deadly Akumas
by DarkBluePapillon
Summary: Everyone knows there are seven deadly sins in the world, and one would not want to cross paths with the sins in the human world. The battle between the sins and the virtues lasted hundreds of years, but the Guardian wishes to change that...


MLB Seven Deadly Sins

 **AN: Hello, beautiful people! This is my first ever fanfic, so I really don't know much about the format of this site… However, that will not deter me! I truly hope that you enjoy this story that I worked so hard on! I appreciate critiques, please let me know how I can improve my writing! More stories to come if this gets good reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_ or its characters. Just this original story.**

* * *

Everyone knows there are seven deadly sins in the world; Greed, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Pride, and Gluttony. One would not want to cross paths with the sins, they represent bad luck in the human world. However, where there is bad luck there must be good luck to counterbalance it. There is, respectively, Charity, Chastity, Forgiveness, Diligence, Kindness, Humility, and Temperance. The Guardian must keep the powers at balance, ensuring the human race doesn't become victims of torture, or become complacent with too much of a good thing. He would send out his virtues to correct the problems created by the sins, while he would contact his old friend Hawkmoth to send his akumas to destroy overindulgent villages. However, the 'battle' between the sins and the virtues lasted hundreds of years, and over time, they began seeing each other as enemies. All used to reside in one palace, before a sin decided to act against the law, which resulted in the Guardian banishing them. Without resolving the dispute, the thought that the virtues were the enemy engrained themselves into the sins' heads, and they tried with all their might to destroy the humans.

* * *

Hawkmoth, the leader of the Sins, tapped his cane impatiently. He sent an akuma an hour ago to retrieve his son, and has yet to see him walk into the room. "Where is he?" he angrily asked his wife to his left.

"I don't know dear, I'm sure he is with his friends."

"That's what I'm worried about. Him and his friends causing mischief for the humans. I know sometimes what they do is humorous, but Fu is an old man, and I hate causing such stress on him."

"You know as well as anyone that Master Fu can handle it. He taught you everything you know, didn't he? He is the Guardian, the one who gave you and I our miraculouses. You know he never messes up with his predictions. For Pete's sake, he even gave Adrien his own Miraculous."

"That's another thing, Fu gave Adrien the miraculous of destruction. He is also the sin of Greed. I think that's a bad combination."

"Just be glad he isn't wrath, dear."

"I suppose that's true," he relented with a deep sigh. His wife, Celine, then grabbed his forearm gently, causing him to look up at her light green eyes.

"Gabriel, I am worried too. Who knows how long this dispute between the sins and virtues will continue? I do hope it will be soon. We just have to wait." Almost right on cue, Adrien comes strolling into the room, with Nino and Markus on his heels. Adrien had a satisfied smirk on his face, which gave Gabriel a sense of unease.

Once again setting his face stern, he grunted to gain silence from the teenage boys. The two friends quieted immediately, while his son was still laughing over something. Gabriel's eyebrow twitched. "Son.."

Looking at his father on his throne, seeing his cold eyes pierce through the darkness of the room, made him still for a minute, before he released that he wasn't a kid anymore and he had friends over. Replacing his smirk back on his face, he gave a nonchalant stance. "Hello father, what's up?"

"What's… up?" he growled. "I called you over an hour ago, and you just now arrive? What were you doing?"

"Oh nothing much, just setting fire to some farm, maybe setting the building on fire."

"Why would you do that?"

"If you didn't notice, I have the miraculous of destruction, it's what I do."

"My miraculous allows me to possess people, yet you don't see me doing that. Did you steal anything from the building, Greed?"

"Just some gold and random jewels I came across. Nothing special."

"What kind of farm –" he was cut off when his wife placed her hand over his.

"Dear," she said in a slight scold. Getting the hint, he grunted and let her take over. "Sweetie, you can't just pillage and set fire to property, that's not very gentlemanly."

"No mother, but I am a sin, it's what I do."

"Don't you dare pretend that being a sin and having the miraculous of destruction gives you the excuse to do whatever you want," she lightly scolding him too with a frown, making Adrien bow his head in shame.

"Of course not mother."

"Good, now let's get back to the topic. What building did you steal from?"

"Just a church…"

"A church?" she asked, surprised and yet not really. "Son, we vowed not to go near a church. That is the place for virtues."

"You vowed, mother, and father. We are sins, we never agreed to it."

"As the rulers of the Akuma Kingdom, we vowed to not harm anyone within the holy grounds, and that includes churches." She was suddenly interrupted by Adrien sneezing before he could respond. She laughed a little bit, seeing her kwami fly in overhead. Celine was the holder of the peacock miraculous, allowing her to basically turn into a peacock. It was discovered years ago that Adrien was allergic to feathers, so she vowed not to transform unless she had to, and asked her kwami friend to be the messanger between them and Master Fu. Her kwami, Duusu, could willingly turn herself into a peacock for the sake of travel.

Turning back into a kwami once she arrived in front of the queen, she took a deep breath before revealing her message. "My Lady, I have a message from Master Fu."

"Oh dear, this can't be good," Celine said as she turned to her husband, seeing him sit up straight with interest.

"He wishes to see you, the king, and all sins at the palace tomorrow morning." This news made the boys standing further in the room gasp lightly, Adrien gulping. He hasn't seen the master since he was a toddler. All he remembered from him was that he was stern and confusing, taking delight when the children were confused from his riddles. He did give Adrien his ring, but shortly after banished all sins from the palace. Surprisingly, he looked up and saw his father smiling, which he hardly saw even on a good day. Gulping again, he noticed his mother smiling too, which confused him further.

"It will be nice to see Master Fu again, after so many centuries. I do wonder what he wishes to talk about," Gabriel said as he leaned forward and laid his chin on his cane. Adrien didn't like the glint in his eye, but couldn't come with any other response but a snort as he turned away from his father, leaving the room.

The silence only lasted a few seconds once the boys were out of the room, the source coming from Celine. "He becomes more and more like you every day, love."

"I know, it makes me worry. I caused a lot of mischief as a child."

"Good thing he knows his limits, that must come from my part."

"Perhaps, my love," he said with a snicker and a roll of his eyes, grabbing Celine's hand, giving it a light kiss. "Do you honestly think he called the meeting in relation to the churches?"

"Maybe, he might talk about it for a few minutes, but knowing him it probably relates to something much larger."

"True. We should gather the children and have them prepare."

"Dude, I can't believe Master Fu wants to have a meeting with us sins, I thought he hated us," Nino said with a confused and excited tone.

"He doesn't hate us Nino, he wanted to punish us for something," Adrien replied absentmindedly.

"Who cares! We should party after what we did, that was awesome!" Markus said.

"Dude, who knew you were such a pyromaniac?"

"Hey, I'm a glutton for hot stuff," Markus smirked at his pun, but dropped it as soon as he say Lila, the sin of lust, ahead of them. "Guys, I think I'm in love."

"Dude, you saw that every time you see Lila."

"I know, and I need her by my side."

"I'm greed, and even I wouldn't want lust like that. Why would you?"

"I'm a glutton for everything fine, and that includes a beauty like herself. Hey! We should still have a party tonight, after all that hard work!"

"For once, I actually agree with the dude!" Nino said excitedly.

"You're supposed to be sloth, why are you excited? It takes a lot to plan a party." Adrien said sarcastically.

"Not if I get to DJ!" Nino said with a bright smile.

This made Adrien laugh, "okay, whatever you say Nino. I guess one party before we're scolded by Master Fu tomorrow."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Markus grabbed Adrien's arm and led him away, Nino following close behind. A few hours later, all seven sins gathered in a bar on the outskirts of some town, where there were always bar fights and crooks hanging around. The boys liked coming here, they loved all the sexual tension and adrenaline in the atmosphere. The group seemed to disperse throughout the cavern, Nino going to DJ stand, Lila and Chloe going to the dancefloor, capturing all eyes on them, while Kim, Markus, Ivan, and Adrien go to the bar.

"Hey, think you'll find any babes here?" Markus asked the group of boys.

"I know I will, I will find so many I wouldn't even know what to do with," Kim, the sin of pride, said as he placed his hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh yeah? I bet I'll find more than you!" Markus dared.

"Bet!" They fist-bumped, chugged a couple shots of alcohol, and set out on their mission. Turning, Adrien saw Ivan standing next to him with a large mug of beer.

"Aren't you joining them?" Adrien asked Ivan, the sin of wrath.

"No, not very interested it that sort of thing in a bar. What about you? We both know that you could easily beat both of them in that contest."

"It's a frivolous contest, and I don't have an interest either. I know I'll find her someday, just like how my mom and dad met."

"Sounds good to me. Well, I might just stand over by Nino. See you later."

Adrien just nods his head at Ivan as he left, sitting with his back towards the bar so he can watch the show. Nino and Ivan were at the DJ stand, Nino with headphones on and dancing pretty wildly, while Ivan stood behind him, gently bobbing his head. On the dancefloor, he could see Kim and Markus frantically looking for girls to dance with, sometimes receiving a flirtatious look from the girl and sometimes getting pushed away, which made Adrien laugh. He couldn't see the girls on the dancefloor, and wondered where they went, when he got a funny feeling and knew exactly what happened to them.

"Hello, Adrikins, it's not like you to be alone. Would you like some company?" Chloe, the sin of envy said as she walked up to Adrien's right side, grabbing his arm.

"If he wanted company he would've asked for me, wouldn't you my pet?" Lila, sin of lust, said as she latched herself onto Adrien's left.

"Why would he want attention from a pig like you?" Chloe snapped before returning to her fake smile to her face.

"And why would he want a jealous bitch like you? Everyone knows that I'm more likeable." Lila retorted.

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused."

"The only thing good about you is your curves and breasts."

"At least you can admit your faults," Lila smirked.

"Well, that's the only good thing going for you. Brainless bimbo attracting other brainless monkeys. That is one thing I'm not jealous about." Chloe gave her own smirk.

Adrien began to whimper at the girls' nails digging into his skin. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, so he had to protection. He began growling when the girls were glaring each other, making them turn their attention back to him, almost forgetting about the other girl.

"Actually, girls, I was about to join Markus and Kim on the dancefloor."

"Then dance with me!" both girls exclaimed, glaring at each other again.

"They actually have a contest going on, and I think I would like to join in."

"What contest?" both asked, but he was already in the middle of the group, trying to hide from both girls. Quickly, he got into dancing with random girls, enjoying them brushing against him as they danced. A few times, he saw Kim and Markus looking at him with a look of pride and jealousy, seeing how easy it was for Adrien to attract the ladies. He would only smirk in reply. After about an hour, he needed some fresh air, so he went outside.

The crisp spring air hit him, waking him up from his daze of the bar. Looking back, he noticed how loud and bright the cavern was, and decided to take a break from it. He began walking down the road, observing all the shops as he passed. It was very quiet, the only noise being from animals on the road. He started whistling, breaking the silent air. It wasn't that the silence was uncomfortable, he just wasn't very used to the silence.

Suddenly he was interrupted when he heard a soft voice from a couple alleys over. Creeping to the voice, he noticed it belonged to someone in a red cape with black spots. He could tell the voice was female, but he couldn't tell her age nor what she was saying. He saw her pull out a basket of bread and hand a loaf to an old homeless man in the alley. The elder smiled, thanking her, which she responded with a nod and continued on her way. Curious, Adrien decided to follow her with his cat-like stealth. Merging as his sin, he jumped from rooftop to rooftop following the woman as she continued giving bread out to the homeless. _She must be a generous person. I don't know whether to feel disgusted or proud,_ he thought.

Chat Noir was the sin of greed, he was disgusted with anything generous or kind. But as Adrien, he preferred to be a gentleman. Sometimes he saw being sin was a burden, having to seem evil to everyone. Chat Noir himself was a way to escape his stresses of home, but being the black cat of destruction somewhat forced him to demonstrate his powers.

He was once again pulled out of his trance when he heard her talking to the last homeless man in the street. The man must've said something humorous, because then Adrien heard her giggling, a soft angelic noise to his feline ears. He growled at the unsuspecting man below, then stopped himself in puzzlement. _What am I doing? I'm acting as if she's my property, when I don't even know her._ She must've heard the growling, because she looked up, but he quickly hid before she could notice him. When he next looked down, she was gone. Going to the other side of the roof, he found her traveling the main road. She began picking up her speed, going from a leisurely stroll to a fast-paced walk. Then he heard a new set of steps, and found a human man following her. It was a normal thing, a man traveling down the road back to his home after a long day at work. He's seen it multiple times, and at this time of night the man must've come from the tavern. Before Chat Noir knew it, the man was almost right behind the woman. He that it was suspicious, so he decided to creep a little closer.

Suddenly, the man grabbed the woman's arm. Finally having the opportunity, Chat Noir noticed that her arm was youthful and long, with dainty hands. _So, she's a teenager,_ he thought before it processed in his mind that she was being attacked. She tried pulling herself away from him, but he was much stronger. Chat shouldn't be concerned with human matters, he was a sin after all. But something inside told him that he needed to act, and to do it fast. Right as he was about to jump off the roof, a bright light caused him to shut his eyes. Luckily for him, he acted quickly, but the drunk below didn't move fast enough and was blinded, and his screams could be heard from all the way down the road. When the light dissipated, the man was writhing on the ground, with an apparent burn on his forearm, where his clothes were scorched. But the thing that really had Chat thinking was that the girl was gone. He didn't hear her leaving, despite his heightened senses. The fact that the man was burned on his arm confused him further. He continued to look for the mysterious girl, but couldn't see her anywhere. So with a shake of his head, he returned to the bar, no doubt to find his friends plastered drunk all over the place.

The next morning, most of the sins were in a bad mood. Kim and Markus were still arguing over who won the bet, Chloe and Lila were hungover, Ivan was complaining about all the noise, and Nino and Adrien were in the back of the room in silence. Nino was listening to his music with his bulky headphones while Adrien was watching the group with a hint of amusement and frustration. But he was mostly distracted about what happened last night. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his mother come up beside him.

"Adrien, dear, what's wrong?" Celine asked gently.

"Oh, nothing is wrong mother. I was just thinking about today. Are you sure we have to meet the virtues? We've never met them before. What if they try to smite us?"

Her soft giggle echoed throughout the room, surprisingly more prominent than the arguing going on. "That is angels dear. And although they are similar, virtues can't do that. You have nothing to worry about, they could even become good friends of yours, dear."

"How? They're virtues, we're sins. We are the complete opposites."

"Oh?" she cocked a brow, then she looked towards the throne where her and her husband normally sit, and gave a sigh. "You know, I used to be one of the virtues."

"What? Really?" Adrien asked surprised.

"Yes, I wasn't always on the side of the sins. Your father was a sin growing up, while I was a virtue. Everyone told me not to be around him, that he was a bad influence, but I never listened to them. Although he was grouchy and serious all the time, I could tell he was… lonely. When I was with him, he tried shying away, but I wouldn't have it. Eventually he started opening up to me, and I realized he was funny and very creative."

"He's not funny around me," Adrien grumbled.

"That's because you see him as a monster, Adrien," she retorted sternly. Adrien only looked back to the ground. "Honey, he really does love you, even if you don't see it. He's only stern because that's how he was raised. His father was a monster, he never let him have fun, your father was barely allowed to draw his designs. Please understand, dear, he's only doing this so all of you can experience the same happiness we did when we went to school."

"Yes mother. Oh, and why did you choose father over another virtue?"

"Because he completes me, and I complete him. We aren't the same, but that's how we work so well together. Who knows? You might find your other half in a virtue," she drawled while gently elbowing Adrien in his side. He lightly blushed and pushed her arm away.

"Oh please, I haven't found my other half in centuries, what makes you think I'll find her when I go to the meeting today?"

"Precisely that, you haven't found her in a sin over the last few centuries, not even a human. I believe yours might be a virtue. Yours might even be the virtue of charity."

"So my opposite? Why do you think that?"

"That normally happens if a sin and a virtue become one, it is with their opposite. Your father was wrath, and I was forgiveness."

"That makes sense… But what if-"

"Just wait and see, dear," she interrupted as she kissed his forehead and walked away to find his father.

"Dude, she still kisses your forehead," Nino commented, breaking Adrien from his thoughts.

"Not cool, dude," Adrien jokingly admonished as he punched Nino's arm.

"I think it's cute. My mom tries kissing my cheeks and ruffling my hair, I hate it." Nino made an unattractive gagging face with corresponding noise, making Adrien laugh. "But seriously, what was all of that about? About getting along with the virtues? Maybe getting a girl?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at his best friend's horrible attempt to be nonchalant. "She said that she used to be a virtue, and my father a sin, and they apparently were opposites, so they completed each other. She thinks that we should have fun with the virtues in general, but she also hopes I find someone there."

"Well, I wouldn't mind becoming friends with a virtue, I heard they were pretty chill when they weren't fixing our messes."

"I heard the women are total babes!" Kim cut in. Adrien again rolled his eyes, only harder this time, also noting that Nino did the same thing.

"Is all you think about is girls?" Nino asked exasperated.

"That and challenges. I love dares! I have yet to find someone on my level," Kim gloated as he puffed out his chest. The teenagers where laughing when Gabriel entered the room with his serious look, quieting the room almost immediately.

"It is time to go, children," he said sternly, making them move almost mechanically to their limo. It was provided, of course, by Gabriel who would take the teenagers to the meeting. It took almost no time at all to arrive at the building of choice.

"A school? You have to be joking. It could've been a casino at least," Chloe spat.

"Don't forget that you are all still teenagers in our eyes," Celine said gently.

"We've been living for centuries, we were alive when they first invented casinos. They could've chosen something higher class than a puny high school," Chloe retorted.

"Just calm down Chloe, not everyone is as wealthy as you," Adrien mumbled.

"As us you mean, we don't deserve the torture of having to come to this school." Adrien only rolled his eyes to her antics.

"This is the school Celine and I went to when we were your age," Gabriel cut in. The sins then stopped and looked to him, so he continued, "it's not as bad as you think it will be, Chloe. This school has been erected for thousands of years, and it looks the same as when we came. Knowing Fu, the inside is just as nice, if not better."

"Exactly Chloe, let's just go inside and see for ourselves." Adrien said, just barely masking his excitement to officially meet a virtue. The gorilla opened up the door, Kim and Markus immediately jump out almost racing to the doors, also trying to hide their excitement. Nino and Adrien laughed at their antics, but followed closely behind, the girls were less than enthused to be there. They were surprised to see the school devoid of humans, they always noticed they were almost overfilled with teenagers, but figured Master Fu found some way to have the humans not attend school for the sake of the meeting. Gabriel led them to the proposed meeting room, and the sins could hear murmuring behind the door, and gently urged him to open the door.

The virtues didn't notice them at first and continued their discussions softly, until Chloe and Lila humphed indignantly, causing the room to look at them. Adrien was afraid the virtues would look down on them, sort of like how some sins tried looking down on the virtues, he is their unspoken leader after all and he didn't want to have to settle disputes. To his pleasant surprise, he saw most of them smile down to them, and a few even came down to meet them in person.

The first virtue was a girl dressed in an orange plaid shirt and jeans, with her long, wavy ombre hair trailing behind her. Nino and Adrien were at the front of the group, so she approached them first with a bright smile. "Hello boys, my name's Alya, welcome to College Francois Dupont," she said matter-of-factly. The boys were a little taken aback from her straightforwardness, and smiled in response.

"My name's Nino, and this is my best bud Adrien," Nino introduced while shaking her hand, Adrien doing the same. "I always thought that virtues were all high and mighty, no offense dude," he added quickly.

"None taken, dude," she drawled teasingly to Nino and she turned back to her seat. The boys quickly followed and took the bench to the front-right of the classroom while she took the bench behind them, with her belongings beside the seat she was sitting in.

"Uhm, dude?" she hummed in response. "If your stuff is in the spot next to you, why are you sitting in a different spot?" Nino asked curiously.

"My friend, Marinette, is late. She most likely stayed up late working on her designs."

"Designs?" Adrien cut in.

"Yes, she wants to be a fashion designer someday. She's really good, but she doesn't have a lot of self confidence in most of them, let alone her wearing them."

"Why not?"

"Well, she just never thinks it's perfect, she's almost never satisfied with them. But she still makes the outfits she designs, she gives them out to people who can't afford proper clothes."

"Really? Why?" Nino asked.

"That's her virtue," Alya responded simply.

"What is-" Adrien was cut off when a short Chinese man walked into the room with a cane. He was dressed somewhat casually, with a red Hawaiian shirt and jeans. As he approached his parents, they bowed to him, and the virtues followed shortly after. Picking up on the hint, Adrien and Nino did the same, hesitantly followed by Markus and Kim. The girls just scoffed and sat down at a nearby desk.

"I am glad to see my children here, all of them," Master Fu said as he turned to the class. The virtues smiled while the sins gulped, thinking they were in trouble in some way. With a smile, Master Fu dismissed those thoughts with a wave of his hand. "I am very old, as you all know. I am the original guardian of the miraculous', and have been around for millennia. This dispute between the sins and the virtues has been going on long enough, and it's about time we stop and become one family again," he ended with a smile. His smile soon faded and turned into a slight frown with his brows furrowed. "Except we are missing one of our virtues. Alya, where is Marinette?" And just as he asked, the door burst open with a loud crash against the wall, startling everyone in the room except Alya and Master Fu. Standing in the doorway was a young girl in bring pink capris, a white shirt with a flower, a black blazer, and her raven hair in pigtails. Her face was a matching pink, both from exhaustion from running and embarrassment for being the center of attention. Gulping, she inched her way into the room to be in the line of sight of Master Fu, who was chuckling softly at her antics, while Alya was face-palming behind the boys, eliciting a chuckle from them.

"I'm so sorry, Master Fu, I accidentally overslept," she hurriedly explained, which Fu interrupted with another wave.

"I assumed you slept in, child, otherwise I know you would've been here. What made you sleep in, might I ask?"

Blushing again, she started scratching the back of her head in nervousness, almost like what Adrien does, which he noted. "I, uh, was up late designing…" she said as she averted his eyes. Shaking his head, he dismissed her to sit down, and with another bow to him, she followed his order.

"Of course, my dear virtue of charity. Just please make sure you aren't outside so late at night for inspiration," he added cryptically, eliciting a small squeak from her as she hid her face behind her book.

Looking back at her, he saw that Alya and Marinette were talking quietly about something. He heard Marinette continuously tell Alya she was designing, but he thought again about what Master Fu said about being outside late at night. _Was she designing outside? In a park or her backyard? I don't remember seeing someone,_ Adrien thought. With each second that passed, he began to suspect Marinette's words about being up late designing. He remembered Alya saying she gives her designed outfits to the less fortunate, what if she did the same with other things? She was the virtue of charity, perhaps she was out doing something else. Looking down, he saw she wore a bandage on her left arm. Curious, he turned around to get a better view when Nino elbowed him to face to the front. With a frown, Adrien complied.

"Good, now that all my sins and virtues are here, let's get started. As I said before, I wish to introduce all of you to each other again, to reestablish the bonds we had centuries ago. I would like all of you to introduce yourself and your sin or virtue to the class. Rose, would you mind going first?"

A small girl in the back jumped up and almost ran to the front of the room with a big smile on her face. "Hello everyone! My name is Rose, and I am the virtue of Temperance."

"Very good. Now, I would like you to choose a sin, and then that sin choose a virtue, and so on," Master Fu said as he sat down next to Adrien's parents.

Tapping on a random shoulder, she quickly ran back to her seat. Kim was the sin chosen, so he strode up confidently to the front and once again puffed his chest. "Hey, my name is Kim, and I'm the sin of pride," his silliness elicited some giggles around the room, which only encouraged him. Once he heard a soft cough behind him, he was urged to choose another person. He liked towering over everyone as he passed them. The two girls behind Adrien and Nino were rolling their eyes at him, finding his antics hilarious, which he will have to talk to them later. A young redhead sat behind them, drawing in his book, but Kim didn't seem to take notice, and a stout girl sat behind him and next to another boy, and she seemed to shy away a little bit. Going to the side with mostly sins, he noticed a small boy in glasses and suspenders. He didn't feel like tapping him, so he gave a firm pat on the back to him. The boy seemed startled, quickly dropping his pen. Looking, Kim noticed this kid was working on some complicated math equations.

Slowly getting up, the young man went to the front of the room and straightened his glasses. "Greetings, my name is Max, and my virtue is humility."

"Dude, that's crazy that Kim chose his opposite," Nino commented to Adrien, but loud enough for other people to hear. He got a soft knock on the top of his head from Alya.

Max slowly made his way to the front to tap Lila, but she got the hint and marched up herself, surprising him, but he sat down anyways. Getting up there, Lila placed her hand on her hip, and looked around the room with half lidded eyes. "Hello, my name is Lila, and I'm the sin of lust," she said in a lower tone, making Kim and Markus sigh at her. She winked not-so-subtlety to Adrien, causing him to look away quickly and making Nino laugh. Stalking up the stairs, and seductively tapped her soft hand onto the broad shoulders of the man sitting next to the stout girl. He didn't take a second glance at her and made his way to the front, causing Nino to laugh harder at her dumbfounded face.

"Hi, my name is Timothy, and I'm the virtue of chastity," he ended quickly and made his way back.

"Dude, that's the second time in a row."

"Shush, Nino," Adrien jokingly scolded him.

"Hello, my name is Ivan, and I'm the sin of wrath."

"H-hello, my name is Na-Nathaniel, and I'm the v-virtue of kindness."

"Hey, what's up? My name's Nino, and I'm the sin of sloth."

"Hello, my name is Melene, and I'm the virtue of forgiveness."

"Hello, Ladies, my name is Markus, and I'm the sin of gluttony," he tried saying seductively, which only caused the girls to roll their eyes at him. He began making his way to Marinette, who was distracted drawing in her sketchpad. He had a sinister smile on his face, which Adrien didn't like, and in turn made Nino get nervous. Alya also noticed his shadowed eyes, and quickly jumped up and took Marinette's place, startling her. She jumped to the front of the class with the same bright smile as before.

"Hello, everyone! My name's Alya, and I'm the virtue of diligence."

"Wow, guess you're my opposite, dude," Nino commented as he held out his fist, which she fistbumped. She made her way over to the prissy blonde girl and went to tap her shoulder, when the blonde stood away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me, my jacket is designer, do you know how much this costs?"

"Enough to make you have a 'better-than-thou' attitude," Alya retorted, gaining laughs from all around the classroom. While Chloe was distracted, Alya gave her a firm tap on the shoulder, border-line grabbing her.

"How dare you! Wait until I tell my father-"

"Miss Beorgious, I would appreciate it if you didn't start a fuss so early in the morning," Gabriel commented while resting his fingers on his temple, getting a soft giggle from his wife.

"Whatever. My Name is Chloe, and my sin is envy. Do I have to touch a virtues shoulder? Why can't I touch Adrikins' shoulder?"

"Because I asked to alternate, Chloe. Now, please tap on the last virtue."

Grumbling, Chloe approached Marinette and glared, barely poking her and returning to her seat, treating Marinette as if she's a disease. Adrien didn't like it one bit, and lightly glared at Chloe, who didn't even notice. Marinette didn't notice, and just glided up to the front of the room. Turning around, Adrien was surprised to see that her smile was almost blindingly bright, her cheeks slightly puffing out, making her eyes squint a bit. "Hello," she lightly waved. "My name is Marinette, and I'm the virtue of charity." Adrien smiled, knowing that his guess about her was correct. _So she's my opposite? Not bad, not bad at all._ He didn't even notice she was beside him until she lightly tapped his shoulder. It was gentle, yet firm, which confused him a little bit. Nonetheless, he stood up and went to the front of the room, shaking his hair to the side a little bit so it wasn't in his face.

"Hello, my name is Adrien, and I'm the sin of greed," he ended with a smile and looked to Marinette. Alya whispered something to Marinette that made her blush, which he found adorable. When she looked to him, his gentle smile changed into a smirk with half lidded eyes. Her smile almost dropped immediately as she cocked her brow and turned her head in a confusing manner. He thought her action was adorable, like that of a kitten. Chuckling to himself, he quickly sat down and fistbumped Nino.

"Well then, now that all introductions have been performed, I will explain a little more of my plan," Master Fu began. "As you all know, sins and virtues have been at odds for centuries now, but that time has come to an end. They used to live happily together, and now they are separated. You all were very young when this separation happened, so you most likely won't remember much about each other," with this statement there were some quiet murmurs around the classroom. Fu chuckled, "I quite enjoyed watching you children play. Max and Kim were close, with Max stating improbabilities and Kim challenging them," Kim fistbumped into the air at this. "Lila quite enjoyed watching Nathaniel and Marinette draw," Lila snorted, glaring at the two. "But I think the most amusing and troublesome were you four," he said as he pointed to Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette. They looked back confusedly.

"When you four were well behaved for the most part, but when Alya got an idea for something all four of you were on-board," he said with a smile. Marinette began giggling behind Adrien, making him turn around. When he did so, he noticed Alya smack Marinette's arm. "Yes, Marinette, you have the right idea. Marinette knows probably better than anyone what Alya's antics ensues, but you all willingly followed along. Unsurprisingly you four were almost inseparable. I am glad to see you all together once more," he finished with a smile.

"Just don't burn down the building again," Gabriel interrupted. His serious face ended up making everyone in the room laugh, and he pouted to his wife, who was the only one to see his pout. "That was terrible, I had to be part of the cleanup crew."

"I know dear, but they were children, they didn't know better," she said as she kissed his nose. Adrien and Master Fu seemed to be the only ones to notice their interaction, Fu with amusement and Adrien with longing. _Will that be me someday? Will that be me with… Marinette?_ Looking back, he once again saw her with her cheeks puffed and pink, laughing along with the others. She tried covering her mouth, but he could still see her bright smile. Now that he was close enough, he noticed she had tiny freckles scattered along the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Occasionally she would look around the room to see other people's reactions, and laugh harder, and when she would look at him or the other two, he was able to see how blue her eyes were. They were bright like the sky but deep like the ocean, and as bright as the night sky. _I wouldn't mind at all if it is,_ he thought with a smile. Marinette noticed his stare, and returned his soft smile with one of her own. He thought he was put under a spell, but he was soon pulled out of it when Nino patted his back.

"Back to business," Fu said with a spark in his eyes. "All of you were so young when you were separated, so most friendships were lost, and I wish to rekindle those connections and hopefully create a brighter future for you all. So, when I dismiss you I would like you all to get along. You're dismissed," he finished before he quickly jumped off the podium and left the room. Gabriel sighed and followed closely behind him while his wife trailed behind him.

The room was silent for a heartbeat, and then suddenly became almost deafening with how load it was. Kim was boasting to Max about his accomplishments while Max was listing out the improbabilities. Markus and Ivan, surprisingly, were next to Melene and Rose, Markus boasting about himself while Nathaniel was drawing next to them. Lila went up to Timothy, the only guy who seemed to not be affected by her charms. However, the group in the front haven't spoken a word. They didn't know what to talk about. They were best friends? How come they didn't remember anything? Adrien knew that he and Nino were best friends since before they could remember, and the girls seemed inseparable, but were the four of them like that? Just as he was about to say something, something latched itself to his arm.

"Adrikins! I'm so lonely, please talk to me!" Chloe said beside him.

"Hey, Chloe, why don't you go talk to Kim or Markus? They love talking to you," he said politely, borderline impatiently. She just interrupted him while he tried talking to them. He has a smile plastered to his face and gently tried prying her hands off of his arm, but she didn't notice.

"I don't want to talk to those dimwits, I would much rather talk to you, and I'm sure you feel the same compared to talking to these peasants," she scoffed at the other three.

"Excuse me?" Alya said, attracted a few heads her way. The room got quieter, but they still talked amongst themselves.

"You heard me, or are you deaf too?"

"No, I just couldn't understand you past your ego," Alya retorted as she stood up and crossed her arms. Nino, quietly chuckled and hid his smile behind his hand.

"I have every right to be. I'm smart, beautiful, and rich. Why would he want to spend time with peasants like you? I understand the DJ, partially. They grew up together, and he's a sin. But you two are disgusting virtues who have no correlation with him, and you're poor too. Just stay away from him."

Adrien heard a sigh come from Marinette and turned to her. To his surprise, she was packing her backs to go. He began panicking a little bit, not wanting her to go, when she started talking. "You don't get to choose what he does with his life Chloe."

"And who are you, peasant, to order me around?" Chloe demanded indignantly.

"My name is Marinette, if you didn't pay attention," Marinette responded coolly.

"Well, Maritrash, you need to stay away from him. He's mine, and he shouldn't be spending time with someone like you."

Placing her backpack over her shoulders, she straightened and continued. "First of all, Adrien's not an object, he's a human. Second, he has every right to choose his own friends, even it if is with low lives like us. Third, my name is Marinette, not Maritrash. Please pay attention next time," she gave a curt smile and left the room.

"Girl, wait for me!" Alya left after her before she stopped and glared at Chloe. "If you are rude to my best friend like that again, I'm going to make you regret wasting money on the nose job of yours," she finished darkly, making Chloe gulp and stare blankly before she chased after her friend. Chloe scoffed and went to the back when Nino began laughing.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Nino said breaking out of his laughing spell.

"What was that about?" Adrien asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"How Chloe was acting, I've never seen her act so, defensive before. What was that?"

"Dude, you are so oblivious sometimes," Nino commented with a soft smile.

"I'm not oblivious," Adrien mumbled, sinking in his seat a bit, making Nino laugh at him again. "But seriously, why would she say that to Marinette? Marinette hasn't done anything."

"She has something Chloe doesn't."

"And what's that?"

"Dude, you are terrible."

"What?"

"You didn't notice, did you?" When Adrien gave him a confused look, which answered Nino's question. "You were staring at Marinette practically the whole time."

"What?!" Adrien exclaimed a little louder than intended, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Yeah, Alya and I both noticed, luckily Marinette didn't. But Chloe must've because she was glaring at her the whole time."

"Oh, well then I think I should apologize to her for getting her involved," Adrien commented while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, dude. But I will have to say," Nino said as he looked to the door, "I have a feeling those girls are a force to be reckoned with."

Laughing, Adrien agreed with his best friend. He made the decision that he was going to apologize to her later, when he finds her.

Master Fu wanted them to explore the school a bit, because they will all begin taking classes together next week. They had until noon when they would be dismissed for lunch, but it was only 9 o'clock. Outside, Marinette was sitting on a bench by herself working on some designs. She didn't notice Chloe coming up behind her.

"What's this trash?" Chloe asked unamused with a smirk.

"Give it back Chloe!" Marinette tried not to yell.

"Why? This just belongs in the trash, just like you. Is that why you want it so badly?"

"It's not trash Chloe, and neither am I."

"You are, though," she said as she poked Marinette in the chest. "Why should Adrien have to spend time with someone with flour still on their cheeks?" Marinette blushed from embarrassment and tried wiping her face, satisfying Chloe. "Why should he have to endure wasting his time with scum like you? You aren't even in the same class, and you're a virtue. I noticed you two were opposites, so you should stay that way. Stay away from him, he was my friend first." She spun on her heel and marched away to the trash and threw away her sketchbook, leaving Marinette to her thoughts.

She knew that they were opposites, but that should be the reason to be friends. The four of them were extremely close when they were younger, according to Master Fu, she even remembers a few times when two little boys would chase her and Alya, and the girls made flower crowns for them. They would pretend to play house, the girls bringing goodies from home and the boys defending the fort from intruders. She smiled at the memory, but quickly faltered. That was when they were kids, and things were different now. They were grown up, they can't play house anymore. She was a virtue, he was a sin, and they were in different social classes. They could be friends, but nothing more. Marinette thought he was cute and all, but she wasn't lucky enough to have more than a friendship with him, so she would settle on being friends with him if he wanted to be. Lifting her head, she put a smile on her face and went to go get her book from the trash and find Alya. When she couldn't find her friend, so she wanted to find a quiet place to draw again.

Finding the art classroom, she opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Nathaniel already there. He jumped from the sudden noise of the door, but wasn't surprised to see that it was Marinette. "Hello Mari," he said with a small smile.

"Hello Nath. How long have you been here?"

"For a good hour. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just want a quiet place to sketch some designs."

"You're free to join me, i-if you want," she stuttered and looked down at his paper.

"I would love to, thank you." She hastily took the seat next to him, although they were the only two in the class and began drawing. He asked about the strange smell emanating from her book, but she waved it off and continued drawing.

"Have either of you seen Marinette?" Alya asked as she approached Nino and Adrien. They were listening to music in the courtyard when she approached them.

"No, did you lose her?" Nino asked with a hint of a smile. Alya looked at him curiously, not knowing if he was telling a joke or not, when she cocked her hip.

"I'm like her mother, and she a lost bird. If I leave her alone for just a minute, she will fly away. I just had to go to the bathroom and she was gone. That girl is going to be the death of me," she ended with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Same with my dude here. He wanders around anywhere he wants like a cat, and he has no sense of direction either so he gets lost easily."

"Bro, I'm right here," Adrien complained making Alya and Nino laugh. When they calmed down, he continued. "Would you like me to help you look for her?"

"She has her phone, I'll just text her," she said as she was already writing a text. Within a minute, she got a response. "That's good."

"What's good?" Nino asked.

"She's in a classroom with Nathaniel sketching designs," she said nonchalantly. Adrien released a low growl that was only heard from Nino, who looked at him curiously.

"Is Nathaniel a close friend of hers?"

"Yes, I would say Nath is her best guy friend. They like sketching together. I spent time with both of them while they drew, and let me tell you it's boring. They hardly talk, and when they do its about something called mediums?"

"That's art supplies, such as graphite, paint, or pastel," Nino supplied casually.

"That makes sense. Well, all I know is that Mari should be fine with him. Is it okay if I chill with you guys?"

"Sure, dude!" Nino exclaimed while he held up a fist, which she fistbumped. The three talked about hobbies and memories growing up. They even started to remember stories from when they were growing up. Adrien grew somewhat sad when they started remembering events with Marinette, which Alya noticed, so she would tell embarrassing stories about her friend, making Adrien laugh. With each embarrassing story, from laughing so hard milk came out of her nose to a wardrobe malfunction, he just felt like he was missing out on having a ray of sunshine on his life. Now he was very curious as to why the sins and virtues were separated, especially when so many of them were close as toddlers. He looked forward to rekindling their friendship, especially with Marinette, his other half.

Speaking of, he really wanted to find her and apologize, so he excused himself and went to go find the art room. After about 10 minutes, he found the art room and was about to walk inside when he heard laughter coming from inside, and it sounded like Marinette. Peeking into the window in the door, he saw Nathaniel holding up a picture of someone with a funny face. Looking closer, he noticed it was the human teacher Madame Mendeleiv. She was a grouchy older woman who seemed to have no sense of humor, who would soon be their science and math teacher. Adrien had to admit that Nathaniel knew how to draw good, but he didn't really like how cute Marinette laughed at his jokes. She seemed like a nice person altogether, making friends wherever she went, but he didn't want to be 'just friends'. Taking a deep breath, we walked into the room, silencing them. He felt a little awkward suddenly barging in, but he needed to talk to Marinette. Smiling, he walked over to the two.

"Hello Marinette, Nathaniel," Adrien said politely.

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette said cheerfully, making Adrien blush slightly.

"H-hey," Nathaniel said bashfully, and with a sort of darkness in his eyes. Adrien didn't want to see it, but he did. That was the same dark look that came to Chloe's eyes when she gets angry over something. _Seems like I'm not the only person who wants to be more than friends,_ he thought.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I hope I wasn't intruding on something…"

"Oh of course not!" Marinette hastily comforted him, Nathaniel getting that dark look again.

"That's good, mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Not at all."

Adrien went to sit on Marinette's other side and tried scooting close to her, and was surprised that he didn't scare her away. Leaning over, he tried looking to her sketchpad but she covered it up. Feeling left out, he pouted slightly and then turned to the other two. "So, what were you guys doing?"

"We were having a drawing contest," Nathaniel responded more confidently.

"What contest? Everyone knows that you win every time," Marinette added as she rolled her eyes at Nathaniel.

"But you are getting better, I still have trouble drawing clothes on my creations."

"I'm just barely better at it, you're catching up really fast. It's only because I'm a designer," she argued weakly.

"I bet your drawing is great!" Adrien said confidently, earning a questioning look from her. "What did you draw?"

"Nathaniel drew a picture of Madame Mendeleiv and I drew a picture of Master Fu."

"Of Master Fu? Really?"

"Yeah, but it's not that good," she said quietly as she hid her sketchbook.

"Can I see it? To be a judge?" Earning another questioning look from Marinette, she hesitantly slid her sketchbook at Adrien and opened up the page to him. He gasped as he saw the picture. Sure it was in black and white, but the details were magnificent. The picture was of Master Fu holding an ancient Chinese box with several markings on it. Above him flew little creatures, some small versions of animals and the others large versions of bugs: there was a fox, a turtle, a bumblebee, and two he recognized were a peacock and a butterfly. His father has the butterfly miraculous and his mother the peacock miraculous. But the final two really hit him, and it was his cat kwami, Plagg, and a little ladybug, and they were holding hands. The way she drew the kwamis looked fairly close to what they actually looked like, so he guessed that she perhaps researched what they looked like. But the ladybug kwami looked particularly detailed, so he wondered if Marinette saw her before. Did Master Fu hand out the ladybug miraculous? Was Marinette his ladybug? He looked up at her, realizing he hasn't said anything, to see her looking away in embarrassment and blushing. "It looks beautiful, Marinette. It's so detailed… it's amazing," he finished in a whisper, lightly hovering over the picture of Plagg and the ladybug kwami.

"Th-thank you. I tried remembering what the other kwamis looked like, so I hope I did it correctly. If not, I could always fix it when I get home."

"I don't know about the fox, turtle, or the bumblebee, but I know that the peacock, butterfly, and cat miraculous' are pretty accurate. My mother has the peacock and my father has the butterfly."

"Oh, that's a coincidence. I wonder when Master Fu gave it to them, whether it was when they were younger or when we were separated," Marinette wondered allowed.

"They told me they got it when they were about our age."

"That must've been fun. Did they know each other before they got their miraculous'?"

"They said that they knew of each other, but didn't talk at first. It wasn't until they started dating that they figured out they were each other's other half."

"Really? That sounds romantic," she ended sounding dreamy, making him chuckle at her. _So she's a romantic, huh? Well, I can work with that._ "I'm glad she was happy finding love with a sin."

What she said was a compliment, but it made Adrien start for a moment. _Did she not like sins? No, if that was the case she wouldn't have even wanted to talk to him. Did she not agree with love between a sin and a virtue? Maybe._ "Uh, do you, not agree with a sin and a virtue being in a relationship?" he asked hesitantly.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a second, looking at him curiously. He gulped when she was still spaced out about something and hesitated with her answer. A long moment went by when they were just looking at each other's eyes intently. _God, she has gorgeous eyes… No, bad Adrien! This is serious, this answer will determine if I have a chance with her._ Suddenly, her face went pale and her eyes widened comically as she realized what she said. "Oh my… No!" she practically yelled. "I didn't mean it like that, I-I'm so sorry! There's nothing wrong with a sin and a virtue being together, it's just not that common!" she hastily added. Adrien was entertained with her stuttering and panic when she thought she offended him, so he didn't want to say anything and just see what she would say next. He tried to be serious and make it seem like he was upset, but he could help the little tilt at the edge of his mouth. "It's not every day that you see a sin and a virtue together, especially those with miraculous'… but it does make sense, they are opposites, and my mom always told me that opposites attract…"

When he gave a sort of confused look, she took a deep breath to steady her heart and think about what she was going to say so she made sense. "I'm half-Chinese, and we believe in the Yinyang, being darkness and light, good and evil, total opposites. They are separate yet work perfectly together, that's what my maman told me growing up about soulmates. No matter their backgrounds, soulmates are meant to be together, whether as friends or lovers," she finished with a smile. "I just really admire your mother, seeing how everyone told her it was a bad idea to leave with him, but she followed her heart and found genuine happiness," she added as she rested her head against her hand.

Adrien was speechless. He didn't know she was this passionate about the concept of a soulmate, and according to what she said, it seemed like she was a romantic. His smile only grew, but it was filled with warmth just like his heart. "Wow, I never heard that view about soulmates, that's interesting. Thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"I wasn't offended at all, and it gave me a new view about soulmates."

"That's goo- wait, you weren't offended at all when I said that earlier?" When Adrien shook his head, she puffed her growing red cheeks and crossed her arms. "So you basically just let me embarrass myself?"

"Sort of?" he added as he scratched the back of his head. "I was curious to see how you would react, and I have to admit it was funny," he ended with a chuckle. She couldn't help but smile slightly at his laughter, thinking the whole situation was sort of funny. She was about to say something when she heard a slight grunt come from her right, so she looked at the source: Nathaniel. _Oh yeah, I sort of forgot he was there,_ both Marinette and Adrien thought.

"I thought that was sort of rude. You stressed her out when she already has enough to stress about, and you just laugh at her. Is that a normal thing for you sins to do?" Nathaniel asked with an offended tilt of his voice.

 _I figured this kid was smart, but I suppose he didn't understand the joke behind it_ , Adrien thought to himself. His expression darkened slightly as he looked to the red-head. "Excuse me, I didn't know that I was talking to you," Adrien retorted albeit a little ruder than he intended but he didn't care. He didn't notice Marinette's widened eyes at his sudden turn of attitude. "I thought you were the virtue of kindness, so could you kindly take away that tough-guy, better-than-thou attitude and leave? It would greatly be appreciated," he responded with a sarcastic smile. He was still oblivious to his supposed soulmate to his right, who suddenly possessed a darker aura.

"I should say the same thing for you, Agreste," she responded angrily, still trying to remain calm.

"Me? Why me?" Adrien asked, completely baffled.

"You seemed like you took after your mother. She's kind and thoughtful, the epitome of a virtue. You seemed like a great guy, someone I quickly become friends with and trust. But, it seems I was wrong. I heard the sin of greed could get anything he wanted, and would sometimes play dirty to do so. Well, Agreste, I see you got exactly what you wanted." Adrien could only cock his head slightly in confusion. With a sigh, Marinette continued, "You wanted him to get out of the conversation, and so he will," Nathaniel looked at her a little confused and scared, he didn't want to leave her alone, especially with this new jerk. Adrien couldn't be happier, and he smiled before Marinette held up a hand to continue. "Both of us will be leaving. Right now. Goodbye Adrien," she finished as she grabbed Nathaniel's hand and started leaving the room. Adrien's happiness quickly evaporated and was replaced with panic, both that he made his soulmate mad at him but also that she was holding another man's hand.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how did you mean it, hm? You think that Nathaniel is conceited and told him to leave our conversation. He's one of my closest friends, and to say something like that to him angers me. So how did you mean it, exactly?" she asked with an angry expression that startled Adrien. He only met her today, but he didn't know she could possess that expression.

"I-I'm…" he had to look away from her fierce gaze, but he still couldn't find the right words to explain what he meant.

"Exactly. Now, I'm leaving to find Alya, I assume she's looking for me," she added as she released Nathaniel's hand and marched out of the room. Both boys didn't know what to say, and instead look at each other. Nathaniel had a somewhat sympathetic look in his eyes, and Adrien felt bad for what he said. Nathaniel almost immediately went back to his shy state and didn't like a strangers attention to him, so he started to leave when Adrien called to him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Look, I-" Adrien nervously scratched behind his head trying to look for his next words. "I honestly didn't mean what I said. Sometimes, my anger gets the best of me and I can't stop it until it's too late. I'm the son of the leader, so no one ever stands up to me, unless it's Nino who would just say that I'm a little harsh. So, I'm sorry I went too far. I didn't mean any harm by it, and I humbly apologize. I hope we could become friends?" he asked hopefully and tried to put on a friendly smile. He wanted to be genuine, but he was so nervous right now that he couldn't tell if Nathaniel could see if he was genuine.

After looking down at Adrien's hand and back up to his eyes, Nathaniel could tell Adrien was genuine despite his nervousness. Giving him a small smile, he shook his hand firmly. "You're forgiven. I knew you didn't mean it, it just surprised by your outburst. I'm sure she was just as surprised, but thought she needed to defend me, so she became angry. She'll forgive you if you just explain yourself," Nathaniel encourage him.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at Nathaniel. "Please don't take this offensively, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Are… are you and Marinette, dating?" Adrien asked hesitantly, almost not wanting an answer.

"Oh, no," Nathaniel said, almost sadly.

"Oh? Why not, if I may ask?"

"Her and I grew up together. Not like you guys when we were toddlers, but after we were separated. I'm like a brother to her, and although I would like to me more than that, I know she would never see me in that sort of light. I know it's possible for two virtues to be together, but seeing how you're not actually a bad guy and her opposite, you have a better chance than anyone with her," Nathaniel finished with a sad smile.

"I-," Adrien really didn't know what to say. Nathaniel gave him compliments, but it was in context to his own downfalls, he didn't want to offend a new friend, especially one so close to Marinette. With an awkward smile, he apologized.

"No need, it was meant as a compliment, I just wanted to test you to see what you would say." Looking closely, Adrien could see a glimmer of mischievousness behind Nathaniel's eyes, and this unexpected turn in him made him laugh. "Be careful, Adrien. Marinette tends to do that a lot too," and that bit of information made Adrien stop dead in his tracks.

"Really?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, she does it quite often as a test to see if someone is lying or to see what their first response is. She claims it's to tell what a person is like depending on what their initial response is to a certain situation. I still can't win most of the time," he said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Well, thank you. For everything," Adrien finished with another smile and shook Nathaniel's hand again, running down the hall to find Marinette. He ran up and down all the halls, which turned out to be quite a few, and concluded that she wasn't inside. Running outside, he almost ran into Alya, who was fuming about something. "What's wrong, Alya?" He almost fell backwards when he saw the fire in her hazel eyes.

"It's Chloe, I'm going to ring her neck when I find her. In fact, I'm on my way to kill her right now."

Adrien could tell that she wouldn't actually kill Chloe, but he didn't know for sure if she would hurt her and to what extent, and it sort of scared him. He tailed along just in case the situation went out of hand. He had to jog slightly with how fast Alya was marching along. "So, what did she do to make you so upset?" Alya gave him an incredulous look. "Just so I know how to handle her when I talk to her, I am the leader of the sins," he reasoned.

"Didn't you talk to Marinette?"

At the mention of her name he jolted, just slightly, hoping he didn't miss anything when he talked to her earlier. "I-I did."

"What do you know?"

"Know?" he asked confusedly. "We talked about her art, for the most part," he mumbled the last of his statement.

"Well, that does sound like Marinette, not telling anyone," she replied off-handedly. Now Adrien was really getting worried.

"What do you mean, not telling anyone? What happened?" he asked.

Alya heard the slight panic in his voice, and she could tell that he cared for Marinette already, which internally made her happy since she already devised a plan to get the two oblivious children together. Slowing down slightly, she found a picture Timothy sent her a few minutes ago and showed Adrien.

Adrien had to blink a few times to try to comprehend the picture: it was Chloe and Marinette, and it seemed Chloe was yelling at Marinette for some reason. Marinette's face seemed to show she was broken, with none of the brightness he saw at the beginning of the day. He knew Chloe has gotten worse over the years, but he didn't know what she could've said to make Marinette feel so down. "What happened?"

"From what Timmy told me, Chloe was yelling at Marinette about staying away from you."

"Why would she do that? She knows better than anyone that no one could really stop me from doing anything." He wanted to backtrack his words once Alya looked at him. "I-I mean, in the sense of talking to people, that's all. She hated it when I didn't spend time with her as a kid, but as we grew up she got used to it. At least, I thought she did," he finished while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it certainly wasn't just telling her to stay away from you. I could see from the look on her face that whatever Chloe said hit her deep." She took her phone back with a frown, swiping to the next picture. The fire seemed to burn brighter in her eyes as she almost threw her phone to Adrien for him to see, and he gasped when he say it. The second picture was of Marinette taking out her pink sketchbook from a trashcan. He knew that she treasured her sketchbook as if it's her child, with everything from designs to simple sketches. Adrien drew the same conclusion as Alya, making his heart grow heavy inside. Chloe must've said something to her in addition to throwing away her sketchbook, which he didn't approve of. Boy, was he going to have a serious talk with Chloe later.

Adrien gave Alya back her phone, making sure she had a firm grip on it before stalking off to find Chloe himself. Alya herself was taken aback when she caught a glimpse of the darkness within Adrien's eyes. She knew he was a sin, let alone the sin of greed, but she didn't know that this cinnamon role could be so upset over a picture. A picture of someone he hardly even knew. Perhaps it was because it consisted of one of his oldest friends bullying his supposed soulmate? She wasn't entirely sure, but she was somewhat excited to see how he would handle the situation.

Rounding the corner, both were surprised to see the two in question. Chloe and Marinette were standing within a meter of each other and glaring, with Rose cowering behind Marinette. Alya and Adrien looked at each other for a split second before heading over there. As they got closer, they realized that Marinette and Chloe were arguing.

"Get out of my way, Maritrash!"

"I said I won't let you bully my friends," Marinette stubbornly responded.

"Who knew you had friends?" Chloe laughed.

"Obviously I know what friends are, unlike you."

"How dare you! I'll have you know that people adore me!"

"What people, might I ask?" Adrien chuckled a bit at Marinette's sassy response, making Alya look at him with a proud smirk.

"Why, my Adrikins of course." At the mention of his name, Adrien grew wide-eyed. Did they know he was there? Why did Chloe have to bring him up all the time?

"And is that supposed to impress me?" she retorted as she crossed her arms. Her defiance to Chloe made Adrien excited, but in this context it made it seem that she didn't really like him, making him hurt internally. Alya must've noticed this, because she seemed to give him a sympathetic look.

"It should if you were somebody… who am I kidding? You aren't somebody. You're just the daughter of a human baker and a once-virtue. You shouldn't even be a virtue, seeing how you're a halfer." Chloe's words seemed to hit Marinette, because her crossed arms seemed to tighten a bit before falling to her sides. Chloe noticed, so she smirked and continued. "You aren't worth his nor anyone's time or effort, you are just soiling the purity of what virtues stand for, and your so-called friends are only accepting you because they feel bad about your background. I highly doubt that anyone would stick around you if Fu didn't favor you."

Adrien noticed a dark aura coming from the virtue to his right, and before he could react, Nino came up from behind and held her arms.

"Let go of me Nino, I have a scalp to skin," Alya all but growled out.

"I know, and that's why I'm holding you back. I don't know Marinette that well, but I have a feeling she could take care of herself."

"But she-"

"You can't baby her all the time, Alya," Nino gently said. "She's a young woman now, she needs to grow out of her shell a bit more. If you stand up for her, how can she defend herself in the future?"

"I know she can defend herself, but," she cut herself off looking at her best friend. "She's so vulnerable right now. She's never had much confidence in herself, and I can tell that Chloe is starting to break her walls. Marinette will cope with that later by building them stronger, strong enough to where she won't let anyone in," she finished quietly, going into her own thoughts. The sad look in her eyes gave the boys chills. Was Marinette like that? She seemed so bright and open, could she actually be hiding her true self from others behind her walls?

"That's Master Fu to you, envy," Marinette grumbled out clenching her fists.

"You are simply a peasant masquerading as some important person, and you have the gall to call me by my sin?" Chloe asked dangerously, but Marinette didn't flinch. "You might be the virtue of charity, but I can tell that you aren't perfect, Maritrash. You don't belong with us, so just go back to the kitchen with your human father."

Adrien began to shake from being so angry with Chloe, he didn't know how he was holding back. He supposed it was what Nino said just a moment before that made him restrain himself. _I know Marinette can handle herself, I feel it in my gut. But, it's getting more difficult just to watch it happen. Marinette isn't any of those horrible things Chloe says she is, and he needed to tell her that, but he also needed her to stand up for herself. He wanted to be sure that Marinette can handle herself around Chloe if he was going to make her his wife someday._

"Besides," Chloe continued, "you wouldn't even have a chance with Adrien." _There she goes again, bringing me back into the conversation,_ Adrien groaned as he face palmed, making Alya and Nino giggle lightly at him. "Not only is he a powerful sin who's the son of the great Gabriel Agreste, but he is also a miraculous holder," Chloe smirked. All the virtues except Marinette gasped at this information, and Alya and Nino turned to look at Adrien to gauge his reaction. Honestly, Adrien didn't know what to feel. He was angry at Chloe for being rude to his new friends, upset that Chloe told his somewhat-secret instead of him telling her himself, and nervous to see how Marinette would react.

Marinette seemed to widen her eyes for a second before she schooled her reaction back. "What's so important about being a miraculous?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Only that he's even more powerful with his power."

"And that is…?"

"The black cat of destruction, Chat Noir," Chloe said matter-of-factly. Her eyes widened again. _Why would she be surprised like that? Is she afraid now that I can easily destroy anything I touch? Does she not want to spend time with me now that she may think that I'm… a monster?_ Adrien panicked internally. Nino knew exactly what Adrien was thinking, that perhaps the virtues will see him as a monster now. Alya didn't know what to think: why would Adrien keep this a secret from them? It's kind of a big deal. Marinette, what about her? She knows Marinette wouldn't think of him any differently, and certainly not a monster like Adrien is thinking most likely.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Alya asked cautiously, reaching out to him. Adrien seemed to shake himself from his thoughts once he heard her voice and gave her a weak smile and turned his attention back to the bickering girls.

"So what if he's Chat Noir? That doesn't impress me," Marinette said as she recrossed her arms. Adrien was confused, why wasn't she scared? Did she not see it as important, or is she mentally listening things to make her not like him? He certainly hoped it wasn't the latter.

"It should, he can destroy anything he touches, including you, Maritrash. I am obviously more important than you, and if you dare step out of line, I'll make sure he will pay you a visit, so be careful," Chloe warned.

"Do you really think he would honestly destroy me?" Marinette asked exasperatedly.

"Of course, he would do anything I ask him too," she said as she casually looked at her nails. Adrien growled at how Chloe was practically implying that he was her dog or something. If anything, he was a cat, but certainly not hers either.

"He's not your slave, Chloe, he's his own person. I'm certain he's not some monster that would go out and destroy anything he wants. Even if he has every capacity to do so, he has the sense not to," Marinette replied confidently. Adrien's heart swelled at the confidence she had in him, even if she was mad at him.

"You talk as if you know him, but you don't. Just last week he burned down that church a few towns over, along with sloth and gluttony." Adrien completely forgot about that. To his right he saw Alya viciously rip herself out of Nino's arms and stared at them both with her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you two tell me?"

"It… never came up?" Nino tried defending, which apparently was weak because Alya decided to punch his arm not-so-gently. "What was that for?"

"Because of you we had to clean up and help the people in the town! Not that we mind, but it lasted all day!"

"I'm sorry, Alya!"

"You're not, or else you'd stop!"

"Alya," Adrien interrupted. "Don't be mad at Nino, he follows me wherever I go. It was my decision to go, and I didn't stop until the goods were stolen and the building burnt down," he confessed dejectedly. "I'm greed, I guess it's what I do."

"Adrien, you shouldn't let your sin define who you are as a person," Alya corrected him sternly, but with a small smile.

"I know, and I hope you all can forgive me."

"We will with time, just try to make friends here, okay?"

"Deal," he said with a smile.

"Something that we easily fixed," Marinette continued.

"I heard it took all day to clean up," Chloe snickered. "And on top of that, their precious church was pillaged and destroyed, you can't fix that."

"Sure, we can't replace what was stolen, but the church still stands," Marinette replied with a smirk. Everyone's eyes widened a bit, even the virtues. Adrien looked to Alya who was just as surprised as Adrien. Almost everyone seemed to look up the church on their phones, discovering that the church indeed was still there.

"What? But-but how?" Chloe and Adrien said simultaneously, Adrien more on the quiet side.

"I'm not sure," Alya said quietly.

"Seems like Ladybug has made an appearance again," Timothy added with a knowing look between the girls.

"The question is, why does she only appear at night?" Max asked as he approached too.

"How do you know Ladybug is a girl?" asked Rose.

"Wait, Ladybug? Isn't she supposed to be the opposite power of Chat Noir, the power of creation?" Ivan added.

"Yes, she is, and we know she's a girl because we know who she is," Timothy said as Max nodded. Everyone looked to them expectantly, but Adrien continued to look at Marinette. She seemed to go pale just as she turned towards the boys, and he didn't know why.

"Well tell us! We want to know!" exclaimed Rose.

"It's not our secret to tell," replied Max knowingly as he pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose. "She hasn't shown her face for a reason, and I think all of you need to respect that."

"That's right!" Kim interrupted as he wrapped his arm around Max's shoulder. "Perhaps she's not confident like myself to show her face, not even to the people she knows."

"So, you think she's a human?" Melene asked next to Ivan.

"She could even be a virtue, one of you guys," Lila waltzed into the conversation like she owned the place. "Meaning that she's a coward if she doesn't show herself, and a flaky friend for not telling anyone," she smirked. Chloe seemed to share that smirk as she turned back to Marinette.

"Anything you would like to share, Marinette?" she asked loudly, drawing attention back to her. Marinette's shoulders were slightly slumped and her face still impossibly pale. Adrien was beginning to worry about her being the center of attention.

"I- uh, I have nothing to-"

"You know you're a terrible liar," Chloe stated matter-of-factly. "So either you know who she is, or-" she cut herself off as she saw the panicked look on Marinette's face. "Oh my god." Chloe, Adrien, Nino, and Alya seemed to draw the same conclusions simultaneously as they looked to Marinette. Her face was still pale but looked slightly flushed, as if she was going to be sick, and she was standing stock still as if paralyzed.

 _So not only is she my opposite as a virtue, but she's also my Ladybug? This is too good to be true,_ Adrien thought as his smile began to return. But just as he was beginning to feel happy, he noticed her legs were shaking, making it seem like she was going faint or run. It seemed like he started to read her mind as she quickly turned on her heel and started running around the school.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled as he started to chase her. He saw Chloe was going to try to talk to him, but he just glared at her, making her freeze in her tracks. Lila started to saunter his way, but he dodged her easily and continued to chase after Marinette to the front of the school. He could see her a distance in front of him, heading towards the park across the street. _Damn, she's fast, at least I have long legs._ Adrien began to increase the length of his strides, quickly approaching Marinette from behind. She seemed to be oblivious to his presence as she continued to run but began slowing down. Once he caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist to stop her, surprising her in the process.

She quickly looked at him before turning back around. The look on her face made Adrien's heart start to shatter. She looked so broken, as if she was exposed for all of her faults. How could he blame her? There must've been some reason she hasn't told anyone about being Ladybug, including Alya, but he didn't understand what it was. He didn't really know how to handle the situation, so he did the only thing he could think to do: hug her. She gasped in surprise at the sudden action, but quickly recovered as she tried to break free of him, but he was much stronger, and he held her tightly.

"Let me go, Adrien!" she shouted. Her words sounded strained, as if she was holding back tears. He didn't want to see her cry, but if she did, he would definitely be there for her.

"I won't, I won't let you go, my Lady."

"Your lady?"

"Yes, you're my Ladybug, and I'm your Chat Noir," he tried reasoning cheekily, attempting to lighten the mood, which he failed miserably.

"I'm not yours, especially not your lady. I will never be your lady either, so don't call me that again. You need to let me go, right now," she demanded. Her words hurt him, but he knew she didn't really mean them, she was just being defensive right now.

"I know what you feel being exposed like that," he whispered, making her still at those words. "I would hate to be exposed to that big of a secret in front of everyone, especially like that. I know Chloe can be harsh, and I apologize, but I'm here now, I'll protect you my Lady."

"How can you protect me?" she asked quietly as her voice cracked. He could feel a small dampness on his shirt. It was small, but he didn't care either way. He would be her rock if she needed him to be.

"Well, I know you can defend yourself and others, but I also know that you try to be strong in front of others. If you need anyone to confide in, please talk to me. I know what you're going through, having to seem strong and emotionless as a miraculous holder, but the stress is strong. People expect things from you, and I understand this better than anyone. I'll be there for you if you need to let down your walls at any time. I promise."

At his gentle words, she seemed to relax a bit and began to cry silently. He hushed her and hummed in her ear while betting her head gently, trying not to ruin her hair. Her hair was so soft and smelled good, and he wanted nothing more than to take her pigtails out and run his fingers through her hair, but he knew it was too soon to do so. He didn't know if he was even considered a friend yet, seeing how he already made her upset with him and they haven't known each other for a day yet.

After a few moments, her sobs began to lessen and she relaxed more into his arms, making him blush slightly. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I-I think so," she said with a soft voice will wiping her eyes. He hated to admit it, but her loved seeing her face while she cried already. Her cheeks puffed out and were flushed, and her eyes seemed to shine a more brilliantly blue. He began to think that he's going to love seeing all of her facial expressions and wished to see them all.

"Well, I'm glad then. Is it okay for me to ask a few questions?" When she nodded her approval, he let them to a secluded bench underneath the shade of a tree. He sat her down and grabbed her hand in a comforting manner, but it made her blush nonetheless. He loved making her blush like that, and wished to see it more often in the future, but for now he needed her to calm down and tell him everything. Adrien waited for her to catch her breath and look to him to indicate that she was ready. "When did you get your miraculous?"

"Shortly after the sins and virtues were separated."

 _About the same time as me,_ he thought. "Why do you only come out at night? Why didn't you tell your friends?"

She seemed like she wanted to tell him, but her mouth opened and closed as she looked at him, and then closed as she looked away. She seemed nervous to continue to answer this question. Adrien decided to rub small soothing circles on her hand, encouraging her to continue. She took a deep breath and released, preparing herself to share her honest feelings with him. "I guess, I guess it's because I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of disappointment." He seemed to jolt at her words, surprised that she could even think that. "I was afraid of someone creating this grand image of Ladybug as a magnificent being, saving people and fixing disasters, and then when it's revealed that I'm her… being disappointed."

"Why should they be disappointed?"

"It's just as Chloe said, I'm not that important." Adrien was about to argue, but she continued, "I'm not even a complete virtue. I'm half a virtue, half human. Sometimes, I feel like I don't belong. Alya is the only one who knows I'm a mix, but she doesn't seem to mind. However, I couldn't tell anyone I was Ladybug… because of the reason I said, and, I didn't want them to be in danger."

"In danger? Of what?"

"Of… you," she finished hesitantly. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Taking another breath, this time shakily, she nervously tried to look into his eyes. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. It didn't seem she was afraid of him, far from it. She seemed to be nervous about saying something wrong to make him mad at her. He smiled in reassurance, or what he hoped was reassuring. "Not to sound creepy, because I'm not a stalker, but as Ladybug, I would follow Chat Noir wherever he was sited and would try to fix the problem before it got too out of hand."

"But, if that was the case, why haven't I seen you before?"

"I didn't want to be seen by you. I didn't know Chat Noir, he might've attacked me. Also, if we were to fight, not only would it be between miraculous', but it would also be between sins and virtues. I don't want to start another war. So the only way to go about it was to stay a ways behind you, or to come at night to fix problems to prevent people from seeing me."

"So how does Max and Timothy know?"

"I'm actually not that surprised, Max is a genius and Timmy is very observant, even more so than Alya. Timmy knows how to read me better than anyone, actually," she said with a smile. Adrien didn't like the sort of smile she was giving, as if she was love-struck remembering their best times together. He had to hold back a growl trying to escape.

"Any why is that?" he tried to ask casually, but even he could hear that his voice dropped a bit, sounding slightly dangerous. She looked at him curiously, making him smile nervously hoping to play it off. She just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"He's family," she said simply. Now he was very confused. Family? He looked nothing like her. How can he be family?

"How is he your family?"

"He might not look like it, but he's part Chinese, just like myself. I'm half Chinese, but he's still part of my family. A few generations back his ancestor came to France and mixed their blood. He's still a pure virtue, but he's not of the same Chinese decent as me."

"How do you mean? I thought you said you were blood?"

"Yes, he's Chinese by decent but not of the same clan as me. I'm the same clan as Master Fu," she finished casually. He gulped as he didn't realize they couldn't been related. "His French genetics were much stronger, that's why he doesn't look Chinese, but we are related through marriage from generations back. One could say we are distant cousins, but cousins nonetheless. He was my closest friend for the longest time, I don't even remember when we met. I wouldn't be surprised if our mothers spent time together while they were pregnant," she giggled.

He smiled, grateful that she finally lightened up a bit. "Is he closer to you than Nathaniel?" Her smile began to falter a bit, causing him to slightly panic thinking that he said something wrong.

"I'm not sure," she told him honestly. "He's changed a lot since we were kids. He used to be all smiles and jokes, but now he seems so serious all the time. Sometimes he lowers his walls like I do, and we make jokes with each other. It seems like I'm the only one he does that with, which makes me sad. I don't know what happened to make him like that. I'm sure that now he will go back to his old self now that the sins have combined into one again," she said with another small smile. "As for Nath, he's the only other person I can feel free to share my artwork and designs with. He understands art just like me, even more so. When I was younger, I felt isolated and alone, so I resolved to art. That's when I met him. He came up to me and drew next to me, didn't say a word. That's when our tradition to draw something and compare it started, and we haven't failed to do so since."

"That makes sense," Adrien said as he looked off. "I'm-I'm sorry if I ruined it earlier. Sometimes, sometimes I can't control my impulses, and what he said irked me for some reason, so I lashed out. I already apologized to Nathaniel, but I know I also offended you, so I apologize. I would understand if you didn't forgive me, just know that I'm truly sorry." Adrien was somewhat surprised when he felt his hand being squeezed back. Looking to his left, he saw Marinette giving an enduring smile. There was something else hidden behind her smile, but he couldn't tell what it was. He smiled back, which drew her blush out even more. He didn't know what made him realize, but he saw that he began leaning forward. They were both only inches apart, where they always like that? He didn't care, but he was learning further down to her level. She seemed confused at first, but soon her eyes widened, and she quickly released his hand and got up. Adrien frowned at the lack of warmth that was once in his hand, and the empty seat to his left. Looking up, she saw the look of panic in her eyes quickly leave as she looked down sadly at him.

"I'm sorry," she tried apologizing before he interrupted her.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for," he said as he stood up, giving her an apologetic look. She smiled again at him, perhaps in her on apologetic way. "And I still don't mean to insinuate anything or pressure you into anything, but we are opposites, both as a virtue and sin, and as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

She seemed to consider his words and nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right," she started as he began to make his way closer to her. "however, we still don't know each other."

"That could be arranged, my Lady," Adrien said as he was almost in her face. She blushed for a quick moment before showing her own smirk, making Adrien halt in his tracks. Using her dainty finger, she pushed him away from her by poking his nose.

"Down, kitty. As I said earlier, I'm not your lady."

"Purrhaps not yet, but maybe someday."

"Maybe, if you play your cards right," she smirked.

"Well then, should we start our game now, purrincess?" he smirked as she groaned.

"Do you only know how to make cat puns?"

"I know many puns, I'm a pun master, but my favorite by far are cat puns."

"I'm going to regret giving you a chance, am I?" she asked somewhat nervously. Whether it was due to seeing his goofy side or whether he even thought about having that sort of relationship with her, he didn't know, but he was going to make sure she knew his intentions.

"No, you will not regret giving me a chance, purrincess," he purred has he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss, never breaking eye contact. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he still hasn't detached his lips from her knuckles nor released her hand. Seeing how she hasn't ripped her hand away from him, he wanted to test how far he can go. He began tracing small kisses up her arm, still not breaking eye contact. When he reached the edge of her cardigan, he resorted to trying her face. Still not breaking eye contact, he leaned in to where their noses touched. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the lights, and he released a small chuckle. "Well, princess, have I broken you yet?" he asked with a smirk.

She blinked a couple times before answering. "I-I, I've n-never h-had someone d-do that be-before," she stuttered.

"What, kiss up your arm?"

"Well, that and… actually show an interest in me like that. Romantic, that is," she answered as she looked down. Seeing how she looked upset admitting that, he gently put his finger under her chin and tilted her chin up to him.

"Well, now you do," he soothed in a voice slightly louder than a whisper.

"Why?" she breathed out.

"Why not? It seems like we are meant for each other in every way," he confirmed confidently. She squeaked at his indirect confession and blushed down to her collar bone. He bit his lip as he thought how much he could make her blush in the future, getting excited to test it out. Seeing how she still hasn't pulled away from him, he decided he was going to gamble and try to go a step further. Still looking into her beautiful crystal-clear eyes, he leaned closer to her and could feel her shuddered breath on his own lips. Looking down for a split second, he noticed her lips were a rosy pink color and were full, as if she wore some sort of lip gloss. _I wonder what flavor it is,_ he thought quickly as he looked back up to her. He noticed her eyelids flutter ever so slightly, giving him the signal to continue. He was so close, so he didn't need to travel far to reach his desired destination. He gently crashed him lips onto hers, creating a spark to travel through his body. Although her lips were extremely soft, they were firm enough to make him want to soften them even more, through kissing obviously.

Moving slowly, he reopened his mouth slightly to try to get her lips moving, which he succeeded. He cracked open an eye and saw her eyes completely closed, making him believe she was enjoying it. Encouraged, he continued kissing her softly, but soon found he was greedy and wanted more. He slowly poked his tongue out and swiped it against her bottom lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. He took the opportunity given and gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, gladly finding it warm and salivated. She sighed in bliss as he continued to slide his tongue through her mouth. It was sexy, yet funny at the same time. If a simple move from his tongue can make her release a sigh like that, he was excited to hear what other noises he can get out of her.

All too soon, they had to separate for air. While she tried to catch her breath, he started to kiss down her throat. She gasped at the sensation of him nipping at her shoulder. But before he could take his time to leave his mark, she collected herself and brought his face back up. He whimpered, having been denied his want to leave his mark, making her laugh gently at him.

"Silly kitty," she commented, flicking his nose. He got out of his stupor almost immediately and was entranced by her bright blue eyes that were lit up with happiness and mirth. "You got too excited, kitty. You need to calm down just a bit, you were too frisky," she added with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, purrhaps you're my catnip."

She blushed as she got his reference, him indicating that she was some sort of drug to him. "Well perhaps I need to limit the amount of kisses you receive so you don't become addicted."

"Too late, princess, I'm already addicted," he purred. "Feel free to kiss me any time you want."

"If and when you deserve it, kitty," she smirked and then started walking out. He smiled to himself as he started following her. _Call me greedy, but I'm ready to claim her as mine, and mine alone,_ he thought to himself.

As the two walked back into the school, they were completely oblivious to the two pairs of gleaming eyes watching them the entire time, the female recording every second of their encounter.


End file.
